


Ridin'

by Moonkye55



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Depression, Gangsters, M/M, Race, Street Racing, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonkye55/pseuds/Moonkye55
Summary: Renjun woke up in a hospital after a horrible car accident. From that moment, he promised himself, to his mom and brother that he'll never drive again, but after three years from that night, he finds himself being tempted to try it again. What he didn't know was that if he entered that world again he would never be able to get out again.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

||2017||

It was the middle of a night in April. The moon was shining on the dark sky that was splashed with billions of shining stars, above the black and rough road. The air was filled with the soft scent of cherry blossom flowers, their pink petals floating slowly in the air of the night. 

A light gust of wind was blowing the leaves and flowers from the trees and some clouds appeared. Hopefully it won't rain, at least not until the race is held.

At the top of the mountain, where the road entered a dark tunnel, people were gathered. Others were gathered at the bottom of the mountain while others were at the sides of the road, waiting for the race to start, waiting to see who'll win, waiting to record everything.

At the top of the mountain, a black Bugatti was waiting. The driver was chatting through the opened widow with a man and a woman.

"Make sure you win tonight." The man barked as he held the woman closer to his body. "That kid can't beat you." What he just said was an order and the driver nodded his head. "Good."

People started talking to each other louder when the red Ferrari made its way through the crowd. The driver was young, only eighteen years old, but he knew what he was doing. He always did. His raven hair was entering his dark eyes a bit when he glanced over to his opponent. A smirked formed his pale lips as he tilted his head.

Renjun Huang, that was his name. Everybody from that world of street racing and crimes knew his tainted name. Everyone knew that this young man was a so called monster. He liked to be called a monster. It made him feel feared by others, it made him feel strong and powerful, it made him believe in his talents and it helped him win every race he participated in.

His black eyes drifted in front, where the flagger, a slim blonde girl with a short skirt and a pink bra was holding a black and white flag. Her full lips were forming a smirk as she pointed at first at the driver from the Bugatti who turned on the engine. Her left hand then pointed at Renjun, who took a deep breath as he waited for her to start the race.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

Renjun dared to look in his left. A chuckle escaped his throat when he saw the driver from the black car pretending to slit his own throat.

"Go!" her voice filled his ears.

His Ferrari was accelerating, the numbers increasing by each second. With the window slid down, the young man shouted in relief when the cold air brushed against his features.

Through the mirror, he could see the Bugatti close, right behind his car. His eyes landed on the number. 180 km/h. A smirk formed his lips and he started speeding up again.

He drifted the car smoothly when the road started changing, curves being everywhere until the finish line. Renjun could feel the rush in his blood. He could feel it running in his veins, in his slim body. Even if he knew he'll win the race, he felt like competing to a one for the first time. It always felt the same and the boy didn't have an answer. But it felt good, feeling the adrenaline in his blood like that, feeling the need to win and become someone more important.

Renjun drifted his car smoothly again, the Bugatti still being too close though. He pressed the acceleration pedal with much more force. It reached 210 km/h. At this point, he couldn't see the rocks, the trees, the people recording the race. All he could see was the black vehicle behind him and the road before his eyes.

He felt that what he was doing was risky, especially when he was driving down a mountain. One wrong move from the steering wheel and he was gone. But he didn't care about death in those moments. He cared about winning.

He cursed loudly after he drifted again, because the Bugatti was still too close. The young man almost lost control of the steering wheel when the black car from behind hit his own.

"Shit!" He yelled but luckily, managed to gain control again.

Sadly, he was unlucky that night as the other driver hit his red car again from behind. This time, well, with too much force. This time, because of that speed they were both driving at, made them both loose control over their cars.

For the first time in two years since he started racing, Renjun felt lost. This was the first time not reaching the finish line and it hurt him. It hurt him more than the fact that his Ferrari left the main road and started falling from the cliff. The Bugatti followed behind and in the middle of that night, in which pink petals were floating in the air, two cars could be seen falling down a mountain.

In the end, his car stopped rolling and breaking into pieces. In the end, he hit the rough road beneath him. A sudden explosion of light hurt his eyes. Warmth started burning his skin and he managed to look, through the blood that was falling in his eyes, at the black Bugatti that exploded, with its driver trapped inside.

His own car was now shattered into pieces. He felt like shattered into pieces too. Multiple ones, just like when a jar is broken and you can't glue it back.

Renjun hissed in pain when he felt his lungs dying slowly. So this is how death looks like, he thought. He didn't like it.

\------------------------------------------

Beep beep beep beep

That sound hurt his ears, his brain and his dreams. It annoyed him, but the boy couldn't move at all. He wanted it to stop, but he felt frozen. His eyes didn't want to open either.

Beep beep beep

That sound annoyed him for a long time. He didn't know if it was a week, a month or a whole year, but it felt like an eternity until his eyes finally decided to open.

The first thing he saw was a grey ceiling. The next thing he noticed was his own body in a hospital bed. Then he noticed his broken legs and arm and he was sure his ribs were broken too. Then he saw the nurse entering his room and suddenly starting to yell for a doctor. His doctor.

The middle age man in a white robe entered the room and gave him a small smile.

"How are you feeling Renjun?" Mr Song asked and took out a blue pen so he could write on that piece of paper he brought with him.

"W-What happened?" Renjun immediately regretted talking. His throat was dry and every word made him feel pain.

"You finally woke up." A small smile formed his lips. "After being in a coma for three months."


	2. Chapter 2

In the day Renjun started college, it was raining. Grey clouds were hiding the warm sun from March and the small drops of rain that were falling from the sky, were making the long class really boring. The blonde male was listening to the teacher as he was explaining to the class of 30 students what that year would be like. 

He was playing with one of his blue pens, his chin resting in his palm. As the middle age man from the front of the room was still explaining some boring stuff, Renjun decided to watch the campus as his seat was next to one of the wide windows. He saw some senior students running in the rain to reach a dry place and some cars being stuck in traffic. 

Being too lost in his daydream, Renjun didn't even realize he dropped the pen which landed between the chair in front of him and the person who was almost falling asleep. The blonde male only realized that someone was looking at him when the same person tapped his arm to get his attention. 

"You dropped your pen." The guy had purple hair and sun kissed skin and he looked tired as hell. 

"Thanks." Renjun mumbled and took what it belonged to him. The guy turned around and whispered something to the brown haired male who was sitting next to him. His friend immediately chuckled and Renjun couldn't help but feel envious of them. He had no friends there yet which kind of bothered him. 

Well technically he had one friend, but he was three years older than he was so sadly, Renjun couldn't meet with him so often even if they attended the same college.

After about twenty minutes, the class finally finished. He put his notebook in his bag along with the pen and quietly exited the classroom he had to stay in for two hours. The young man was already tired and he just wanted to go home and sleep.

Renjun was walking on the corridors when a hand hugged his shoulders. He immediately knew who the person was and when the strong scent of cologne filled his nose, Renjun had the urge to sneeze.

"How's your first day?" Ten asked and gave him a smile.

"Fine." Renjun replied, but he knew the older already realized he lied. "It was fine but the classes are way too long."

"You'll get used to it." Ten sighed heavily as he led the boy to the large canteen. When they entered, Renjun gasped. That place looked exactly like a 5 stars restaurant.

"This place is huge." The younger admitted only to receive a chuckle from his friend.

"Come on, I want to introduce you to someone."

Renjun followed Ten closely and as they passed by tables, he recognized the purple haired male who was eating with his friend. They both saw him though and looked up from their plates, sending Renjun chills down his spine. The blonde male quickly looked away and stopped when Ten did the same thing.

"Renjun, meet Yangyang." The black haired male pointed at a guy his age who sent Renjun a cute smile.

"Hey..." Renjun mumbled and sat down. He didn't know what else to say because he was still recovering from what happened years ago. He was still afraid of new people.

"You two are the same age and he's a freshman too." Ten said while he stole a piece of chicken from Yangyang's plate. "I thought you would feel more comfortable if you knew someone your age." Seeing that Renjun didn't reply made the older sigh. "You need to open up man." He placed his hand on the younger's shoulder and gave him a small smile when they made eye contact. "Do it for me okay?"

Renjun knew that Ten wanted to help him and he really appreciated it, but he was affected and afraid by all that happened in the past. It still felt like it happened yesterday, that night his car fell down a mountain and shattered into pieces. If only he has never done such stupid and illegal thing in the first place.

"Okay." Renjun nodded and looked at Yangyang. The blonde male knew that he was pretending not to listen to what they talked about, but he actually didn't mind. He stretched out a hand and gave the brown haired boy a smile. "It's nice meeting you."

Yangyang chuckled as they shook hands. "This shy boy will be a memory by the end of the year." He told Ten when the older stood up and giggled.

"Where is he going?" Renjun asked and looked behind, where Ten was heading to. He only heard Yangyang suck his teeth.

"The seniors eat upstairs so he won't join us for lunch."

Hearing that, made Renjun's mood drop a bit. He hoped that at least he'll be able to spend some time with his friend at lunch, but guess he was wrong.

"Don't worry though, you'll have me."

The blonde male smiled and nodded only, still feeling unsure by all this new thing.

By the time his classes were done the rain stopped too and a part of the sun made its way outside. Renjun looked at his watch and sighed when he saw it was already four in the afternoon. He met with Yangyang by the entrance, but Ten was nowhere to be found.

"Does he have more classes?" He asked the brown haired male who was eating a candy. Yangyang shrugged his shoulders in reply which made Renjun sigh.

Just then, his heart started beating faster when he saw one of the greatest sport cars in this world, being packed right in front of the campus. The McLaren was a beast, Renjun didn't need to drive it to know it and he couldn't help but stop in the middle of the parking lot and stare.

The car was shining in the sun light in different shades of blue and it just looked so expensive. Yangyang's chuckle made him turn his head in his direction.

"Pretty huh?" He smirked and took out a key from his pocket. "I bought it last month."

"That's yours?" Renjun asked in disbelief and compared it to his Ferrari who was waiting to be taken out of the garage for already two years after his parents bought him a new one, still hoping that their son would drive one day again.

Yangyang nodded as he reached the car and opened the door. "Wanna come for a ride?" The smirk wasn't leaving his lips and Renjun found himself lost.

He was still terrified of cars after all that happened, but he still treasured them. A part of him still wanted to go back to that life style, where he was known for winning every race, where he was respected and where he was part of something important. But the other part of him was telling him to stay away from sport cars, from street racing and from criminals.

Renjun didn't want to make the same mistake as he did in the past, but maybe riding that McLaren with Yangyang won't harm him that much. Maybe that's why he agreed and jumped in the passenger seat, his heart still racing.


	3. Chapter 3

Going for a ride with Yangyang was a total mistake. Renjun never wanted to go back to that life again, but there he was, in the suburbs of Seoul, walking out of the sport car. Renjun sighed as he ran a hand through his blonde hair, not in frustration though. He was just worried and memories started filling his mind again. They were in front of a club and a queue of people was waiting in front of the entrance. 

"Come on, we're VIP guests." Yangyang exclaimed and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, while a proud and excited smile formed his lips. Renjun watched him as he tilted his head towards the bodyguard who immediately opened the glass door for them. 

The loud music was killing his ears, but he didn't mind it that much. Drunk people were everywhere, some of them dancing on the dance floor, others just making out with each other and Renjun had to admit it, he wasn't that disturbed by it. It made him remember the good old days, where he used to be like them, with no worries, with fame, with drivers fearing him and with money.

After the accident, everything changed for him. His parents found out about what he used to do, he received therapy and he also knew they hoped he will never be part of that kind of life again. It kind of felt like everything happened in another life, that he never experienced such thing. But even if Renjun tried to tell himself he was fine, he knew he was empty and broken. Empty because he lost what he loved the most in his life.

"Yo." Yangyang got his attention. "You zoned out for some moments. You okay?" Renjun nodded, a small smile forming his lips, trying to hide his sadness and hoping that Yangyang didn't notice too much. "Good, I thought you were sick or something."

"I'm good, don't worry."

Yangyang chuckled and led him to a VIP room. Three guys were inside of it, smoking and drinking and laughing at something one of them just said. When the door opened, they stopped and looked at the newcomers.

"Hey Yangyang! Who's your friend?" One of them, with raven hair and a well built body asked and tilted his head towards Renjun.

"This is Renjun, my new friend. He's also close with Ten so if you annoy him or make him uncomfortable you're most probably in trouble."

The raven haired guy smirked and pointed at the empty spots from the red couch. "Sit."

Renjun gulped as he followed Yangyang's lead and sat down next to the brunette. He didn't know what to do so he just stood there in silence, waiting for someone to say something.

"I'm Johnny by the way." The raven haired guy introduced himself and them pointed at his two other friends. "These two are Taeyong and Jaehyun."

"Do you drink?" Taeyong, who was a slim guy with his hair dyed in a light shade of pink, pushed a glass full of expensive champagne towards him. "You're in college after all." He smirked when Renjun took it.

"How do you know Ten?" Johnny asked, his eyes shining if curiosity. "If you know him then you must be someone interesting."

Renjun started playing with a silver ring on his finger. They were strangers, he thought. He didn't know any of those guys too well as he only met them in that moment. But, they seemed pretty close to Ten after all and they didn't look like thugs either. Actually, they seemed like good people to him and he was a good observer, so telling them the truth seemed fine. 

"I met him when I was fifteen." He started and even if it was painful to remember his past again, he continued. "I got into a fight with some boys and he kind of saved everyone that day. I almost forgot about his existence until the day I first participated in a street race when I was sixteen. We became closer after that night. I guess that's how I know him." Renjun chuckled after he was done and he looked at the four guys.

"Do you still race?" Jaehyun asked and took a sip from a bottle of beer.

Renjun shook his head as a reply and he felt his hands trembling. It's been three years, but the feeling of the heat burning his face was still there. He still couldn't believe he survived such car crash.

"I... I had an accident three years ago. I never drove a car since then."

No one spoke for a while until Johnny cleared his throat. "Do you plan on starting again?"

Renjun smiled sadly as he met those dark eyes. "I don't know. I almost died that night and the other driver was burned alive so..."

"You seem like a tough guy." Johnny spoke again and smiled softly, as if they were good friends. "You know, I'm pretty good at reading people. You're scared, but you also feel the need to go back to that lifestyle right?"

Renjun managed to nod in reply.

"Then you should give it a try. It's been three years after all and you're still alive so... Where's the harm in that?"

The raven haired man had a point, Renjun had to admit it, but he didn't think it would be a good idea. He suddenly felt like suffocating in that small room and he had to excuse himself.

Renjun started wandering the loud corridors where people were making out or just laying on the floor, too weak to even stand up. In the end, he found the bathroom and closed himself into a cabin.

For some reason, tears started forming and he tried to blink to make them go away. The image of his car leaving the road appeared again. It shattered into pieces because of the rocks and when he finally met the rough road, he felt blood coloring the pavement beneath his head. Then the explosion came where the other driver died. How could he want to go back to such life? He didn't have an answer. He just remembered about his Ferrari his parents bought him two years ago, hoping to fight his fear of driving again. He was hoping for that too.

After calming himself down, Renjun exited the cabin and washed his face with cold water. He didn't even realize the presence of someone else inside until he looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw a tall guy behind him.

He had brown hair, a cold look and a tattoo under his right eye. He was also wearing some nice clothes too and he looked the same age as him.

"What?" The stranger asked and a hungry smirk formed his lips. "Can't I watch?"

Renjun almost rolled his eyes, but he held back the urge. He turned around and leaned by the sink.

"Did I say something though?"

The guy chuckled as he crossed his arms over his well built chest. "Your face told me you were annoyed."

"So you just decided to annoy me more?" Renjun scoffed and stepped forward. "Then let me give you a piece of advice. Stop before it gets ugly."

He was about to leave when the stranger held his arm tightly. Renjun widened his eyes and was about to slap him when the guy slid a piece of paper in his right hand.

"Enjoy your night sweetheart."

With that, he left the bathroom. Renjun was taken aback by this while situation, but he deiced to unfold the piece of paper. He laughed when he read what was inside it.

"How far can some people go." He mumbled, but memorized the the guy's name and put the folded paper back into his pocket.


	4. Chapter 4

Renjun woke up the other day really early, too early than he used to. He got out of his warm blankets and ruffled his blonde hair on his way to the window. The sky was still a bit dark, normal for the beginning of the spring. It was barely six in the morning, but some thin orange and pink lines appeared on the sky. He would have slept more, but he wasn't tired at all. He remembered the other night and a small smile formed his lips. 

The blonde male knew that what he did last night was a mistake, but he also knew he craved for street racing and cars like he did when he was younger, before the accident happened. A sigh escaped his soft and pink lips as he ran a hand through his light hair again. Renjun opened the window a bit and leaned by its sill, his eyes closed, feeling the cold and fresh air touch his face softly. 

The boy decided after some good five minutes of just standing by the window, to go downstairs. He opened the door and stepped out, on the silent corridor. He could hear someone in the kitchen and when he reached the living room, he saw light coming from the other room. 

"Why are you up so early?" His older brother, Kun, who was preparing for work, asked and stopped making his coffee. "You don't have classes so early in the morning."

"I know." Renjun replied and sat down at the table. "I just don't feel tired anymore."

Kun nodded his head in reply and turned around so he'll pour some coffee in a cup. "Where were you last night?" His question made Renjun flinch a bit. "I saw the sport car you exited." The older turned around, with the white cup in his hand. He looked disappointed and worried. "You said you'll quit. You said you're afraid."

"I am." Renjun didn't want to raise his voice, but he did and he regretted immediately. "It's just.... I don't know." He sighed again and looked helpless at Kun. "I still want to drive again, but I'm afraid that this time I'll never wake up again if something happens."

"Me and mom would be devastated if something like that would happen to you." The brunette sat across from him and took a sip from his coffee. "I won't stop you, even if you decide to start again and I won't tell mom either, but take it easy and be careful. Also, try not to do anything illegal again. This time we won't be able to get you out if the police finds out."

"Thanks." Renjun mumbled and showed a small smile after he heard his remark. Kun was right, this time he won't be joining any juvenile center since he was an adult now, which meant that if he did anything illegal and the police found out he would become friends with the cells in a jail. 

Kun smiled back, completely ignoring his worried face. "Who was the guy who gave you a ride home anyway?"

"One of Ten's friends." Renjun replied shortly, snapping out of his thoughts. Yangyang was cool, he thought, like really cool and he was glad Ten introduced him to the brunette. When he saw the look Kun gave him he sighed in annoyance. "Don't give me that look, you know Ten wouldn't have bad friends."

"I know, just be careful okay?"

When he was done drinking the coffee, Kun stood up and washed the cup. He then ruffled Renjun's hair before stepping out of the house to go to work. The younger was left alone in the illuminated kitchen, the only sound that could fill his ears being the fridge.

He looked at the clock from the wall and sighed. His classes would start at nine and it was barely seven. Standing up from the chair, he left the kitchen and went down some stairs until he reached the door of the underground garage.

His heart started beating faster at the thought, but he pressed the doorknob and opened the metallic door. The garage was filled with darkness but Renjun turned on the lights. They had three cars in total, two since Kun already left to work. The car from the end of the garage was his yet Renjun never used it.

The blonde male stepped closer to the red Ferrari and felt his heart almost exploding. He touched one of the shining doors of the sport car and felt chills down his spine.

"What a beauty." He whispered and circled it twice. It really was a beauty and he felt bad for not driving it once.

Some steps could be heard upstairs which made Renjun look at the door. His mom woke up and she was coming there since she most probably saw the light from the stair case turned on.

"Renjun? What are you doing here?" His mom asked when she stopped by the door, still in her pink pajamas. Her eyebrows furrowed as she looked at her son. "You never wanted to even see it."

"Yeah, it's a shame though." Renjun admitted and gave her a small smile before glancing again at the vehicle. "I'll use it from now on."

"Sweetheart." His mom came closer and ran a hand through his hair like she always did when he was little. "We can always sell it."

"No." The blonde male almost backed away from her. He lost one Ferrari, he couldn't lose this one too. "This is something precious to me, even if it reminds me of the accident. You know cars are my life." His mom nodded silently and crossed her arms. "And you and dad bought this for me and I never got the chance to use it properly. I want to drive it from now on."

His mom sighed but agreed. "Fine, but no more street racing and dirty money okay? I don't want to see my son surrounded by such dark stuff ever again." Her soft hand reached his and held it tight. "Just so you know, you never disappointed me okay? I just don't want to see you there again." 

"I know." Renjun looked back at the red sport car. "I won't ever do it again and that's a promise." A lie actually, that was only a lie, because the urge to race again was deeper than he thought at that hour.

_________________________________

Renjun drove the car inside the campus. He was finally happy, he didn't know why, but the moment he jumped into the driver's seat, he knew he belonged there. He belonged in that car. He belonged in that world.

He parked the car next to Yangyang's McLaren and stepped outside of it. Then the stares came and he suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"Nice ride you got there." A voice said from his right and when Renjun turned around, he saw the purple haired guy from one of his classes. He was leaning by his yellow Mercedes, his arms crossed over his chest while the sun sent highlights in his hair. His brunette friend was smoking from a vape pen, but he tilted his head a bit and gave the blonde male a smirk.

"Thanks." Renjun said shortly, not knowing if he should go or start a conversation with the two. 

The purple guy left his friend to the car and walked over to Renjun who felt really uncomfortable by the sudden unwanted attention he was receiving.

"We saw you with Yangyang at the club yesterday." The guy said and glanced over to his friend who placed his vape pen inside a pocket from his leather jacket and joined the two. "I'm Donghyuck by the way. This is Mark."

"What's up?" The brunette tilted his head as he rested his arm on Donghyuck's shoulder. They looked really intimidating, Renjun thought.

"I'm Renjun."

Donghyuck smirked, showing his white teeth. He then ran a hand through his soft and colorful hair.

"We know. You were quite popular back then." Renjun suddenly felt exposed. So they knew what happened, but why did they seem so chill? "If you wanna come back, you'll need a group of people you can trust you know that right?"

"I can handle things on my own thanks." The blonde male tried his best not to sound rude.

Mark chuckled. "Sweetie, we're trying to be friendly here, no need to be so annoyed. Besides, didn't Ten tell you? We're his friends too."


	5. Chapter 5

Jaemin left his room that morning not wanting to see anyone, but the luck wasn't on his side when he went downstairs and heard his dad and step-mother fighting again. A sigh escaped his lips. He really wanted to leave the mansion without seeing his dad that morning, but of course, the middle age woman had to notice his presence. 

"You're leaving already?" The slim woman asked when he entered the living room. When Jaemin looked at her, he saw how tired she looked. Tired of fighting with his dad, who was angrily holding onto the couch. 

"Yes." The raven haired male mumbled as he took the keys of his car from a shelf. "I'll come late, don't wait for me." 

"As usual." His father growled which made the tall guy turn around. "You never cared for this family, never!" He shouted and stood up. "I shouldn't have kept you." Jaemin wanted to move, but he only stood there, frozen, not knowing what to do. Should he show any emotions? Jaemin held himself and only showed a neutral look. He watched as the middle age man reached him and looked at him. 

"Byeong Su, leave the boy alone." His step mother said softly as she grabbed his dad's arms, knowing that her husband would most probably hit him again. "Go to school Jaemin." The woman gave him a small smile, but the younger didn't reply to it. 

Even if that woman was always nice to him, he was never going open up to her or her son, who was now watching the scene from the hallway. Jaemin walked past the tall boy, not even sparing a glance at him. He entered the silver elevator and pressed one of its buttons. When he reached the underground garage, pairs of artificial lights automatically lightened the wide place, revealing a collection of expensive cars. 

Jaemin started walking through the rows of vehicles until he reached his black Centenario. Once inside his sport car, the raven male turned on the engine and left the mansion yard behind. It was nice that day and the sun was almost exiting the clouds that were blocking it from shining above the city. 

The male was driving in silence when someone honked him and made him flinch by the sudden sound, but he looked in his right where he was met by a smirking face inside a black Bugatti. Jaemin suddenly forgot about his worries that included his family and problems, while a smile appeared on his face as well. His eyes drifted in front while his foot pressed the acceleration pedal. 

Jeno followed behind, his black sport car speeding up quickly behind Jaemin's Lamborghini. The young men raced until they reached the enormous university and as usual, Jaemin won. 

"You look pissed off." The brunette mentioned after they both exited their cars. Jaemin didn't reply at first, as his eyes landed on a shining red Ferrari. A blonde boy he never saw in his life was chatting with the couple he disliked, which consisted of Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee. "What are you looking at?" Jeno rested his elbow on the raven male's shoulder, his hot breath touching Jaemin's skin. 

"What are they doing?" Jaemin tilted his head towards Donghyuck who was walking closer to the blonde guy. 

Jeno chuckled. "They must be annoying him." 

The black haired guy frowned when he saw his friend leaving him all of a sudden. The brunette started walking to the trio which made him feel slightly annoyed, but in the end, Jaemin decided to trail behind. When he reached the group of males, he saw Donghyuck holding himself from attacking Jeno, who had a hungry smirk forming his lips. 

Jaemin looked away from Jeno, to the blonde guy who had his eyes widened. They made eye contact for some seconds until the raven haired male looked at Donghyuck and Mark with annoyance. 

"Can you tell your friend here to never interrupt us?" Mark glared at Jaemin as he wrapped an arm around his purple haired friend shoulders. 

"I'm not his owner Mark." The raven haired male replied coldly as he glanced over at Jeno, who was still staring at the blonde stranger with deep interest. "I don't order him around like you do." Mark started to become red from the anger. He even clenched his free fist which made Jaemin chuckle. "Let's go Jeno, we don't want to get beaten up by this shortie." 

His best friend laughed and wrapped his arm around Jaemin's shoulders, bringing the younger closer to his body. "Can he beat us though?" 

"Wanna try it?" Mark provoked the brunette and he would have pushed Donghyuck away, if the younger wouldn't have held him tightly. "Idiots." The brown haired guy mumbled. 

Jeno didn't get the chance to say anything else as his friend pushed him away from the trio. He glanced behind and met the blonde guy's eyes again. 

"Who's that?" Jaemin asked the brunette after they entered the main building of the university. "You looked like you saw him before." 

"The blonde one? I don't know his name, I just met him at a club." 

Jaemin scoffed. "That explains his terrified face." 

"I didn't fuck him." Jeno glared at him which made the younger chuckle. "Not yet though." 

"Of course." The raven haired male replied sarcastically and entered their first class. Surprisingly, when the bell rang, a short and slim blonde boy made his way inside. He was talking with a brown haired guy Jaemin knew as Yangyang, but when he saw the two sitting at the back of the room, his smile faded away. 

Yangyang looked in that way too and then pushed the blonde boy into a row of chairs. He whispered something, but Jaemin already knew what it was. A warning.


	6. Chapter 6

Renjun was eating lunch with Yangyang when two guys sat at their table. The blonde male stopped to look up, at Donghyuck who placed his tray in front of him. The sun that was entering the large room was falling in his hair, making that purple shine in different shades. Mark sat down next to him and gave Yangyang a look.

"Can't you seat somewhere else?" The brunette asked, obviously pissed off.

Donghyuck chuckled and started eating. "Nope." He mumbled only while he glanced at Renjun, making the blonde male feel slightly uncomfortable. "So, you wanna go back to racing huh?" Donghyuck asked while he took a small break from eating.

Renjun placed the fork onto the plate too. That question gave him chills down his spine. How did he know? He never told anyone yet. It was as if he read his thoughts which made Renjun feel stranger than ever. "I-I don't know." The blonde male deiced to sound unconvinced for now.

Mark chuckled while he exchanged some looks with Donghyuck. The purple haired young man showed a smile.

"Why wouldn't you know?" Mark asked in Donghyuck's place. "You were good back then right? At seventeen you were feared by adults and you always won a race. Why wouldn't you want back in?"

"Because I almost died three years ago." Renjun snapped because the two were now entering a very sensible subject which made him want to leave the table. He glared at the two friends who seemed shocked by his sudden reaction. "Were you ever in a coma? I don't think so."

There was silence at the table. None of them talked for some minutes. Yangyang continued eating quietly along with Mark, both of them looking very awkward, but Renjun only kept on glaring at Donghyuck. The purple haired male still looked really surprised.

"My brother died in that accident." He suddenly spoke.

Renjun widened his eyes in shock. The image of the car exploding with the driver in it suddenly came back. It suddenly felt so real that he almost thought he'll be back in the hospital.

"They thought you'll die too. We all thought when the accident happened." Donghyuck continued as he rested his chin in his palm. Mark glanced at his friend in concern. "But you didn't and that's a sign man. I'm sure you're terrified but you accepted to ride in a sport car again with him." He pointed at Yangyang. "Then today you came with your own car. That tells me something."

Renjun felt his throat dry. He was sure that his voice would break if he would speak, but in the end, he managed to reply.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Donghyuck chuckled as he ran a hand through his purple hair.

"Don't be, he was an idiot anyway."

"He was your brother though." The blonde male added and looked away, somewhere outside, at the trees from the campus.

"He did it himself and he almost killed you too." He replied and sighed heavily. "You got lucky though and you can't deny it."

With that, Donghyuck picked up his tray and stood up. Mark didn't say anything as he did the same and followed his friend behind, leaving Renjun there, still speechless.

__________________________

Renjun was walking out of the campus with his air pods in his ears when someone stopped him in the middle of the stairs. The blonde male looked up at the person and almost gasped when he saw the guy he met at the club that night.

A smirk was forming his lips as he crossed his arms over his chest. The sun was shining through his brown and soft hair which made him even more handsome.

"I didn't get your name the other night." The tall guy said, that smirk never leaving his perfect lips.

"Did you ask for it?" Renjun asked instead of replying as he started going down the stairs to the parking lot.

He heard the tall guy chuckle behind him. "Fair enough." He mumbled and reached the shorter, blocking the way again. "So? What's your name then?"

Renjun rolled his eyes but ended up smirking. "You love flirting right?" He tilted his head and the guy realized he was biting his lower lip.

"Only with the people I find attractive."

"That's nice to know then." Renjun added and pushed him away so he could reach his car.

The guy from the club he knew as Jeno Lee followed him again. Renjun sighed when he reached his red Ferrari and turned around, only to be met by his perfect face.

"Still waiting for a name huh?" He asked and Jeno nodded while smirking. "Fine then. My name is Renjun."

Saying that, Renjun opened the door of his car and jumped in the driver's seat. He kept on staring at Jeno, who was still smirking while his arms were crossed over his chest.

"See you around then." That sentence was the last thing he heard before he owed the door and turned on the engine.

Renjun left the campus feeling weird. Someone already found him attractive which was the weirdest thing he has ever heard in his life, but the person who found him attractive was hot. He had to admit it, it was just the fact that Jeno didn't seem like the type of a good guy. He also had the feeling that they will meet more often, not only in the campus.


	7. Chapter 7

Renjun parked his car in front of the house. He didn't bother to open the gates because he wouldn't stay too much inside anyway. The blonde male unlocked the front door and threw his backpack somewhere in the hallway, getting his mom's attention. 

"Are you going somewhere sweetie?" Only when he heard her voice he realized he wasn't alone. Renjun froze at the entrance of the kitchen. He only dared to look at her and managed to put on a neutral face. 

"Yeah, I'm going out with Ten for a while." The blonde male gave her a smile and sighed heavily, knowing that what he was doing now would affect his relationship with his mom later. "We don't have any homework for tomorrow so we said why not hang out like old times." 

Kun appeared as well, still in his blue suit. He had a cup of coffee in his hand and he was staring at his younger brother above his glasses. 

"Let him go mother, Ten is a responsible guy after all." His older brother spoke as he made his way to Renjun. The blonde male glanced at his mom. She seemed in thoughts because she knew Ten really well and she also knew that he was a recruiter. 

"Be careful okay?" 

"Always." Renjun leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on her forehead before taking his leather jacket, phone and money. The keys were already in his hand,so he only waved at her before exiting the hallway. 

"Renjun!" A voice shouted which made the younger stop at the bottom of the stairs. He looked up and met Kun's eyes. "Take it easy." 

A smile formed his lips. "Thanks." 

Renjun jumped in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. The car started moving further away from his home as he turned on the GPS to find the location Yangyang told him they'll meet up. 

It took him half an hour to arrive in the neighborhood. He couldn't stop looking around, at the old looking buildings. Most of them were abandoned, which made the place creepy, but when his eyes landed on the main road, Renjun immediately forgot about what the neighborhood looked like. 

On each side of it, there were sport cars. He parked his Ferrari as well, at the end of it and after he went out and started wandering the place, Renjun felt his heart explode. It felt like an eternity since he last saw so many cars and so many racers. 

There were all models of Lamorghini cars as well as McLaren ones. He even saw one Ferarri that looked just like his, but when his eyes landed on a black Lamborghini Centenario, the blonde male stopped to stare at that dreamy car. 

"There you are!" The person startled him which made Renjun jump. He looked behind and smile when he saw Ten and Yangyang. "Come on, you don't wanna piss Jaemin off." 

The blonde male furrowed his brows. Who was Jaemin? 

"You don't need to know." Ten wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gave him and understanding smile. "Trust me, you don't wanna know him." 

They left the street full of cars and entered one of the abandoned buildings. Suddenly, Renjun felt like being in a club, but you didn't need to pay to get in. There were people drinking, smoking, doing drugs and dancing everywhere. Looking around, Renjun finally felt like he came back home. 

He missed this kind of lifestyle. 

"Wait here." Ten ordered him and glanced at a empty chair from the bar behind him. "I'll go get the guys." He told Yangyang who nodded, but the next second he also disappeared. 

Renjun wanted at first to go look for the only familiar person he knew until Ten would be back, when he saw Yangyang making out with a guy. That stopped him. Sighing, Renjun turned around in the chair and glanced at the barman who was waiting for him to order something. 

"One whiskey." He told the man who nodded and left. 

A chuckle rang in his ear from somewhere in his right. The blonde male looked in that direction and was met by a face he saw that morning. He didn't know the name of the raven haired guy, but he recognized him. 

A smirk was forming his lips. "You're friends with Donghyuck right?" He asked and rested his chin in his right palm. 

"Can't say we're friends." Renjun looked away from the charming guy and took his glass of whiskey. "Why?" 

"I was just curious." The male replied in a sensual voice which made Renjun look at him again. Something about him was telling the blonde male to leave that place, but if he would have done so, Ten wouldn't find him. 

"You're friends with Jeno right?" 

The raven haired guy chuckled. "So he didn't fuck you after all." His words made Renjun widen his eyes. 

"Excuse me? What did you mean by that?" 

The guy leaned forward, his hot breath which smelled like mint touching his cheek. Their faces were so close and suddenly, Renjun felt the urge to jump right on him. He smirked at the blonde male whose face was now warm and red like a tomato and with his left hand, he caressed his cheek. 

"You're cute." He mumbled before suddenly backing away. 

Renjun was left there, still warm and red from what just happened, but his eyes kept on following the raven haired guy who sat down on a sofa. As if he felt him looking, the stranger met his gaze and Renjun knew he was pleased. 

"Tell me you didn't speak with him." Yangyang's voice suddenly rang in his ear which made Renjun snap out of it. 

"What?" 

"Gosh you did." The brunette sighed and ruffled his soft hair. Renjun looked at Yangyang who seemed a bit scared. "Look at me and understand this now. Stay away from Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno if you wanna be good." He then glanced over at the two who seemed to flirt with each other on that sofa.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten's figure suddenly appeared in the crowd of people which got their attention. Renjun's friend waved his hand and Yangyang was the first to jump off the chair. The brunette gave Renjun a look before he got off as well and followed him behind. 

The two walked past the spot where Jaemin was hanging out with some people Renjun never met in his life. Their eyes locked again and the raven haired male smirked at him along with Jeno, whose tattoo was shining in the dim light. Yangyang's sudden grip on his arm made the blonde male look away from the two and he wanted to thank him for this. 

"You'll regret it trust me." The brunette mumbled as he pushed him forward, at the entrance where Ten was waiting, his arms crossed over his chest. 

"Come on, one of the races is about to start." Another voice spoke outside and Donghyuck's face appeared behind the wall. The purple haired guy gave them a smirk which showed his white and perfect teeth. 

Yangyang rolled his eyes as he pulled Renjun outside. They walked past Donghyuck who kept on smirking like an idiot, which only annoyed the brunette more. A race was indeed going to start soon as the main street was now full. 

Some people backed away when they saw Ten walking in front of the small group of guys. Was he that known around there? Renjun was sure he'll have to ask him later, if he'll get the chance to. Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeyong, whom Renjun met the other night, were talking in front of two sport cars. 

Taeyong was leaning by a red Mazda while Johnny and Jaehyun were leaning by a white Porsche. They stopped their chat when they saw the guys arriving. 

"What do you think Renjun?" Johnny asked the blonde male and showed a charming smile. "Is it like the old times?" 

Yes it was and Renjun still couldn't believe it. His heart beat increased suddenly because of the adrenaline and excitement he felt. 

"Pretty much yeah." He managed to reply, not forgetting to show a small smile. 

"Who's racing tonight?" Ten asked the tall guy whose eyes left Renjun's small figure. Johnny tilted his head towards Taeyong and Jaehyun who looked at each other and smirked. "Then make sure to win." 

"No worries boss." Taeyong replied and opened the door of his red car. "I never lose." He then said before jumping in the driver's seat and turning on the engine, leaving his group of friends.

"Come on." Yangyang suddenly pulled Renjun by his sleeve. "I know a place where we can watch the race." 

The brunette didn't wait for Renjun to reply as he dragged him away from the other guys. 

_____________________________

Jaemin left the building when the announcement was done. Jeno followed him behind, through the crowd of people that were waiting for the first race to start. His friend suddenly laughed. 

"Did you hear that Felix bet his car tonight?" The brunette male glanced at the blonde foreigner who was talking with his group of friends right next to his yellow Chevrolet Corvette. That remark made Jaemin chuckle and then glare at the blonde guy when they walked past him and his friends. 

"You'll lose Jaemin!" Felix shouted from behind which made the two friends stop. The raven haired male slowly turned around, still glaring. Felix smirked and looked at his friend, Changbin who looked like starting a fight. "You'll see." 

"Don't flatter yourself." Jaemin hissed as he placed his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. "I'll take that pretty car from you tonight." 

Changbin chuckled, clearly annoyed now as he ran a hand through his raven hair. "Why don't you bet your car then huh? Let's see who gets home with two." 

"Don't even think about it." Jeno whispered in his ear, his hot breath tickling Jaemin's neck, but the raven haired male wasn't going to look like an idiot. 

"Fine." He replied as he stepped closer to Felix who kept on smirking. "But don't cry when you get home without your car." 

The blonde guy grabbed Jaemin by his collar. "We'll see who's crying in the end." 

Jaemin smirked and pulled away from himself. He didn't say anything else and grabbed Jeno by his arm. His best friend kept on staring at his side profile until they reached his Lamboghini. 

"I'll win." The raven haired male looked at him and let go of his arm. "So don't give me that look." 

His attention was soon taken by one blonde guy who was walking through the crowd with Yangyang. Jaemin followed each movement Renjun made and suddenly felt something burning inside him. The guy stopped by a red Ferrari he saw in the university's campus that morning. 

"Do you think he'll race?" Jeno asked and looked away from Renjun. 

Jaemin shrugged his shoulders because he honestly didn't care that much whether Renjun would race or not. His only priority was to win that damn race and take Felix's car. 

"If you win the car is mine right?" Jeno smirked as he asked which made Jaemin chuckle. The raven haired male ran his hand through Jeno's hair before he jumped in the driver's seat and turned on the engine. Jeno knocked to the window and Jaemin lowered it. "You didn't answer my question." 

"We'll see after the race." Jaemin gave him a smirk and drove away, through the crowd, until he reached the main road. He stopped his car in Felix's right and they both glared at each other. In his left, Jaehyun parked his Porsche along with Taeyong. 

They didn't have to wait much for the flagger, who was Johnny this time. The tall man raised his left arm which signaled Jaemin and Felix to prepare. Then he raised his right arm which made the other two racers prepare. When he pointed at a girl from the right side of the street, she raised a red flag above her head and the race begun. 

Jaemin quickly sped up in the darkness, but the other three racers were dangerously close behind him. Stepping on the acceleration pedal, he looked through the mirror and saw Felix's car quickly reaching his left side. 

"Fuck you." The raven haired male mumbled and drove his car into Felix's so he won't be able to accelerate more. 

Their cars hit each other and Jaemin knew he was fucked. His dad will shout at him when he'll see what he has done again. He sped up more and laughed loudly when he saw Felix behind. 

"Idiot." 

The four sport cars surrounded the small area and as usual, Jaemin was again the winner. He drove his car past the finish line and stopped abruptly before some people. The other three arrived seconds later and when he exited the vehicle, Jaemin couldn't help but smirk at Felix who obviously lost. 

"Who's crying now huh?" Jaemin went to the blonde male who looked embarrassed as hell. "The keys please." He stretchered out his hand. Felix didn't seem like agreeing which made Jaemin annoyed. "You made a bet on it Mr Australia. Hand me the keys." He growled only to receive a glare from someone who wasn't even included in the conversation. "Do you have anything to say?" 

Renjun had his arms crossed over his chest. "You seem like having a nice car already, why do you need a new one. Aren't money enough?" 

His remark made the raven haired guy laugh. 

"He made a bet on it, it's not my fault he lost." 

"You hit me on purpose!" Felix growled and pushed him away. "I'm not handing you my car." 

Jaemin wanted to say something when a warm hand touched his shoulder. It was Jeno, who didn't seem too happy about the situation. "I told you not to do it." He whispered which only made Jaemin roll his eyes. 

"Hand me the keys Felix." 

"What if he'll hand you the keys if you get to beat me?" 

Jaemin stared at Renjun in shock. What did that guy just say? 

"What are you doing?" Ten hissed in the blonde male's ear. "You can't..." 

"Yes I can and I also want to race." Renjun glared at the older and his behavior made Jaemin smirk. 

He pulled away from Jeno and slowly made his way to the shorter. Their faces were inches away. "I accept the challenge little one." 

A smirk formed Renjun's lips and the shorter went to his red Ferrari.


	9. Chapter 9

Renjun looked around and saw people staring at him with deep curiosity. He opened the door and was about to get in when Ten's hand stopped him and turned him around so he'll look him in the eyes. 

"What do you think you're doing?" The older hissed. His face was getting red, sign that he was angry as hell. "You can't race." 

"Yes I can." Renjun pushed him away and went in the car. "And I will." 

A sigh escaped Ten's lips as he ran a hand through his hair and leaned forward, his face appearing on the other side of the opened window. "You won't beat him and you know why? You didn't race in years and Jaemin's a king here." 

Renjun glared at him as he said: "Then I'll make sure to beat him and become the king I was one day." 

Turning on the engine, Renjun drove the car away from Ten, almost making the older fall on the ground. He stopped the car next to Jaemin's Lamborghini. The raven haired male looked at him and a cruel smirk formed his lips. 

Renjun looked away and sighed. He watched as Johnny appeared in front of the two sport cars with a flag in his right hand. The tall man first pointed at him then at Jaemin and when he dropped the flag from his hand, the two cars drove past him with speed. 

The moment his Ferrari started speeding up, Renjun was sure his heart would soon explode. Was he regretting starting that fight? No. But he did regret not listening to Ten's words. Jaemin was faster than him and that annoyed Renjun. 

It's been three years since he last raced and the image of him falling down that mountain came back. But there was no mountain there, the blonde male thought and that calmed him a bit. He pressed the acceleration pedal in time to catch the Lamborghini. 

Renjun's Ferrari was soon being driven in Jaemin's right. He didn't have time to look at that rich guy who thought of himself as the best, but Renjun was sure that he shocked him. 

"Let's see what this baby can do." The blonde male mumbled and sped up more, overtaking the black Lamborghini quite easy. A chuckle escaped Renjun's throat. He missed this feeling, the adrenaline and the street racing. The only thing Renjun now had to worry about was his mom not finding out. 

The red Ferrari crossed the finish line first and in everyone's surprise, Jaemin lost for the first time in years. The raven haired guy was shocked as well after he went out of his car. 

"I won." Renjun gave Jaemin a smirk as he leaned by his car. "That means he can keep his car." He pointed at Felix who chuckled with superiority.

Jaemin nodded in agreement. He had to admit that the new guy was good, but he didn't expect him to be that good. That only made him even more interesting. 

"You won't be that lucky next time shortie." Jaemin smirked at him and tilted his head towards Jeno. "Let's go." 

Both of them went in the Lamborghini and left, leaving the crowd behind, leaving Renjun speechless for the first time in his life. 

"Damn you were cool." Donghyuck's voice rang in his ears while the purple haired male wrapped his arm around Renjun's shoulders. He led the shorter guy through the crowd who was cheering for him, back to where and angry Ten was standing with his arms crossed over his chest. "You made him mad." Donghyuck whispered in his ear and the chuckled softly. 

"I'm taking you home." Ten growled and snatched the keys of his car from Renjun's hand. "Get in." The blonde male rolled his eyes. He knew already what will come next and he didn't like it. "Now Renjun." 

Renjun didn't look behind at the group of guys who were watching with amusement. All the happiness he felt before was now gone and he didn't even dare to say something to Ten on their way to his house. 

When they reached his house, Kun was waiting by the gate. It was past three and Renjun realized that Ten called him to tell him what he did. 

"Here." Ten threw the keys to Renjun and the younger caught them easily. He wanted to say something but the older interrupted him when he stopped right in front of Renjun. "I'm sorry I reacted like this, but you could have crashed into Jaemin's car at that speed." 

The younger rolled his eyes. "You know I wanted to this even when I was in hospital. I was just scared back then; now I'm not." 

"Renjun!" Kun's voice filled his ears and the shorter looked up at his older brother. "Thanks for taking him home, but you should both rest now. You have school in less than five hours." His arm wrapped itself around Renjun's small shoulders. 

Ten nodded and didn't say anything else as he crossed the street in a jog and unlocked the gate of his own house. 

"I won't tell mom anything for now, but if I hear that you'll start racing again you know I'll have to." Kun whispered when they were both going upstairs. 

"But you said you won't stop me." Renjun almost talked normally. 

"Clearly I was wrong." His older brother sighed and ruffled Renjun's hair softly. A smile formed his lips. "Look, I don't want you in the hospital again, or even worse." The blonde haired male didn't say anything. "Go to sleep." 

__________________________

Jeno didn't wake up the next morning in his room. He let out a groan as he touched his temple. Why did they have to drink last night? He glanced in his right, where Jaemin was still sleeping shirtless, his arms hugging a soft pillow. 

The raven haired guy looked so vulnerable right now and the sight made Jeno soft. His heart started beating faster when one thought came in his mind. Him kissing his best friend would be nice, the brunette thought but immediately slapped himself. 

"How can you think something like this?" He whispered to himself and ran a hand through his hair. Even that movement made him remember how Jaemin ran his hand through his hair the night before. 

"Did you say something?" Jaemin mumbled in a morning voice which almost Jeno go crazy. Even if he was looking away from him, he couldn't hide his red cheeks. 

Jeno decided to stand up and enter his best friend's bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and splashed his face with cold water twice before looking back at his reflection. He almost flinched when Jaemin's sleepy figure was behind him. 

"Move." He pushed the brunette away to brush his teeth. "Do we need to go to school today? My head hurts." He whined. 

A chuckle escaped Jeno's throat. "You just don't want to face Renjun." That name made Jaemin glare at him through the mirror. "Come on, I need to see how you two will interact today." 

"Fuck you Jeno." Jaemin hissed and bumped his shoulder on his way back to his room. 

"I wish." Jeno didn't even realize he said what he thought in a whisper. That got Jaemin's attention because his best friend furrowed in confusion. 

"Did you say something?" 

Jeno froze and tried to look as normal as he could. "No?" He shook his head and gave Jaemin a look as if he was the one hearing things. "I'll borrow some clothes." He told the raven haired male as he took some clothes from his huge closet. 

"Yeah, go ahead." 

What Jeno didn't know was the fact that Jaemin heard his words. The raven haired guy was thinking what happened to his best friend that made him say such thing. 

The two best friends went to the university with Jeno's Bugatti since Jaemin's car got hit and his dad found out. 

"I told you it was a good idea to keep your car at my place." Jaemin stated once they were inside the campus. "My father wouldn't have lend me one of his cars at all." 

"And I told you not to get in fights, but did you listen? No." Jeno replied and exited the expensive vehicle. 

Jaemin rolled his eyes as he wrapped his arm around the older guy's shoulders. "It wasn't a fight Jeno. He was just too afraid to lose." 

"Oh! The defeated one showed his face" An annoying voice shouted which made the two stop. Jaemin glared at Donghyuck who was smirking on his way to them, Mark following him behind. "How does it feel to no longer be a king huh?" He pretended to interview Jaemin who just slapped his hand away. 

"Shut up purple head." Jeno growled and pulled Jaemin with him. 

"I like the nickname." Donghyuck continued and jogged till he reached them again, not forgetting to pull Mark after him as well. 

"Fuck off Donghyuck." Jaemin rolled his eyes and looked away, only to meet another familiar face. Renjun was talking with Ten, but when he looked away and met Jaemin's cold eyes, the blonde male stopped. A smirk formed his lips. Why was Renjun suddenly afraid?


	10. Chapter 10

Renjun parted ways with Ten as the older had classes in the other building of the university. He was walking on the hallway alone, because Yangyang didn't show up that morning and he doubted the brunette would come. The blonde male was about to enter his next class when a hand stopped him and the person pinned him to the wall. 

Renjun was met by a handsome face who was glaring down at him. Jaemin seemed pissed off, no, he seemed angry actually. His hot breath touched the shorter male's face and Renjun had to look away. He felt too intimidated. 

Suddenly, Jaemin's hand grabbed his chin which made the shorter look in those dark and cold eyes of his. "You'll look at me while I talk." A smirk formed the raven haired male's lips. 

"Can't we talk like normal people?" Renjun tried his best not to look as if he was scared, because he knew already that Jaemin would laugh at him if he would do so. 

"No we can't, because I like talking like this." The smirk didn't disappear from his face, but the shorter felt that he became more annoyed than he was already. The taller raised his chin and leaned forward. Their nose were touching which made Renjun glance down at his lips. The shorter the quickly looked back in his eyes. "I don't like loosing Renjun. Especially to someone I don't know." 

What Jaemin just said made the blonde guy chuckle. He pushed the taller away and didn't forget to send him a glare after. "At least we have one thing in common honey." Jaemin seemed shocked by his sudden behavior. "I don't like losing either." 

Bumping his shoulder, Renjun made his way inside the classroom. He easily spotted Donghyuck and Mark bickering over something, but when the shorter sat down, they stopped and looked at him. 

"How are you feeling?" The purple haired male asked as he wrapped his arm around Renjun's shoulders. Mark chuckled as well when he saw Jaemin entering the room with Jeno. They were most probably talking about Renjun, because the raven haired male didn't avoid glaring in his direction. 

Renjun turned his attention to Donghyuck and Mark who were waiting for a reply. A frown formed his lips for some reason. "I'm starting to feel just like three years ago." He then glance behind, at where the two best friends were sitting and looking at him coldly. "I just need to beat some idiot first." 

"This is gonna turn into a war." Mark stated as he glared at Jaemin who showed him his middle finger while he cursed loudly at him, not caring of hsi surroundings. "He knows it too." He then pulled Donghyuck closer, making the younger giggle. 

Renjun would have replied if the teacher wouldn't have entered the classroom, slamming the wide door after herself. The blonde male heard Donghyuck sigh and he had to agree with him because that class will take two hours and will be boring as fuck. 

They were thirty minutes into the class when Renjun flinched after someone breathed on his nape. The smell of mint filled his nose right away which made him turn around a bit only to see Jaemin's face, so close to his. 

It was obvious that Mark and Donghyuck saw him too, but the two decided to just mind their own business. Jeno joined his best friend and gave Renjun a charming smile. 

Jaemin tilted his head. "Turn around, the teacher might see you."

Sighing in annoyance, Renjun turned around and started playing with his pen. He tried to keep himself focused with the lesson, but each time Jaemin breathed, he tickled the shorter male's nape and the scent of mint filled his nose. Why did he have to lean so close? 

When the teacher finally dismissed the class, Renjun only wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. He threw his notebook and pen in his backpack and was about to leave, when a hand held him by his bag. The blonde male was so sure it was Jaemin, but when he turned around, he only saw Donghyuck's face. 

The trio left the classroom and Renjun let those two be in their own world because his attention was always on the two tall best friends that were walking right in front of them. 

_____________________

"What's up with you and that guy?" Jeno finally decided to ask Jaemin after the class was over. The raven haired male had his eyes on his phone, but he stopped and then looked at Jeno as if it was the most obvious thing in this world. 

"I lost for the first time in my life last night." Jaemin pressed his finger on Jeno's chest as he said that. "I won't allow him to win another race." 

Backing away a bit, Jaemin scoffed and pulled Jeno after him. They walked past Ten who waved his hand at them, a smirk forming his lips. 

"How does it feel to lose?" The older asked while he stopped Jaemin with his hand. The younger looked down at him and glared, but Ten only looked amused. "Don't try look upset. We all knew that one day you'd lose."

Jaemin chuckled in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. He grabbed the older guy's collar. "I'll kill him."

But his words didn't amuse Ten at all. In fact, they angered him.

The shorter guy grabbed Jaemin's arm and twisted it which startled the younger and made him yelp from the strong pain he felt in his bones. He then pinned the taller to the wall and glared at him.

"Try something on him and you're the one who's dead."

Letting go of Jaemin, Ten ran a hand trough his jet black hair and walked away, to one of his senior friends, leaving the two best friends there in shock.

Jaemin was massaging his arm while he was cursing inside his head. Jeno only stood there, his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at the raven haired male.

"You know, Ten is kinda scary."

"You don't say so." Jaemin exclaimed as he looked up at him.


	11. Chapter 11

After classes were done in the afternoon, Renjun sighed in relief. He was so tired after last night and he just wanted to go sleep, but sadly for him, Donghyuck and Mark decided to drag him to another street race. I mean, he already knew he was going to enjoy his time there, but he was tired, that's all. 

Each one of them went in his own car and they left the campus, their cars being right behind each other. After about ten minutes, Renjun, who was driving in front, saw that Donghyuck's overtook him. A chuckle escaped his throat as he suddenly sped up. Mark accelerated as well from behind and the three guys started a small race. 

Donghyuck was the first for awhile, until Mark's Lamborghini overtook his Mercedes easily. Renjun was already hearing the purple haired guy's voice as he was cursing at his friend. They even drove past one police car and Renjun widened his eyes when he saw that they weren't following them. 

They stopped racing when Mark suddenly slowed down and entered a small street. Donghyuck followed behind with Renjun after him. Buildings after buildings were on each side of the street, but there were no people walking on the sidewalk. Suddenly, a pair of gates appeared out of nowhere and two guards opened them. 

Renjun drove his car inside the yard and gasped. Was that heaven? 

There was a tall building in the middle and a racetrack surrounded it. There was a side of the racetrack that allowed you to drive your car to the building and when Mark stopped his Lambo right in front of the wide entrance, one guy stepped outside. He was giant and had his hair dyed in platinum blonde. 

The giant guy crossed his arms over his well built chest and gave Mark a smirk as he stepped out of his car. Donghyuck followed his lead and then tilted his head towards Renjun, signaling him to get out too. 

The blonde male shyly went out and closed the door of his car. He approached the purple haired guy who was resting his chin on Mark's shoulder. 

"Renjun, this is Lucas." Mark glanced at him before pointing at the tall guy. "You come to him if you have problems or in your case, start racing again." 

Renjun nodded and bowed which made the guy called Lucas laugh. "Drop the formalities." 

"He's Yangyang's cousin." Donghyuck whispered to him. "He's also close to Ten hyung." 

"I see." Renjun looked away from the male, back to Lucas. "Then nice meeting you." 

"I heard you beat Jaemin last night." Lucas said after they entered the impressive building. "He's pissed off from what I heard from Yangyang." He tilted his head towards the brunette that was playing some video games, not even paying attention to his surroundings. "He will take his revenge." Then he looked down at Renjun who sighed in annoyance. 

"As if he'll beat him." Donghyuck snorted and ran a hand through his soft hair. "This guy is a beast." He then wrapped his arm around Renjun's shoulders which brought the blonde male closer to his body. 

As they were walking through the building, Renjun kept on staring at those expensive cars that were placed inside. They were so gorgeous, he thought. 

"Tonight I'll hold a race." Lucas suddenly stopped and turned around. "Donghyuck and Mark are already contestants, but what about you Renjun?" 

The blonde male sighed as he rubbed his nape. Kun was going to kill him as well as Ten, but he was tempted as hell. "I'm in." Renjun looked up at the blonde guy who only smirked. 

__________________________

In about three hours, the whole building was full of people. Renjun was sitting on a couch, with a champagne glass in his right hand. He was frowning too. 

"Chill man." A hand was placed on his back which made him flinch at the sudden touch. He met Donghyuck's eyes ans gave him a small smile. "It's not illegal this time so you don't need to worry that Ten will shout at you." 

Renjun nodded as he stood up and placed the glass on a random table. 

"I'll be back." He announced, feeling like suffocating again by the sudden noise. He was walking through the multiple bodies, when he bumped into someone's chest. He was about to apologize to the person when he looked up and saw the last face he wanted to see that night. "Tell me Jaemin's not here." 

Jeno chuckled as he ran a hand through his brown hair. His tattoo under his right eye was glowing by few glitter spots. 

"Not yet." The tall male whispered in his ear, which suddenly made the shorter burn. "Wanna have a drink with me until he comes?" 

"Why would I?" Renjun turned around to face him and was met by a smirk. 

"Because I find you attractive?" Jeno chuckled softly. 

Renjun scoffed and rolled his eyes. "And after you'll make out with me right?" He stepped closer as the brunette smirked. "Yeah, that won't happen but I'll have a drink with you." 

The shorter went to the bar and ordered his drink and after Jeno ordered his, they found and empty sofa and sat there. None of them really said anything for a while until Jeno placed his empty glass on the floor. His eyes landed on Renjun's side profile and he kept on staring at his beauty, knowing that the blonde guy felt his eyes on him. 

"Are you lost because of my beauty?" Renjun smirked at him as he placed his own glass on the floor. He then chuckled. "Look at you, blushing because of a stranger." 

Jeno scoffed as he leaned closer to Renjun, startling him a bit. "But I know you're name don't I?" His hot breath touched his skin and the blonde male suddenly felt the need to do something. His eyes landed on those lips and he ended up biting his own lower lip. That made the brunette chuckle but he didn't get the chance to say anything else as Renjun pressed his lips on top of his. 

What he never expected was for Jeno to reply to his kiss. The brunette cupped his face and as their tongues connected, Renjun climbed on top of him. His knees were touching Jeno's thighs and the blonde male intensified the kiss when one of Jeno's hands reached his hip and pulled him closer. 

Renjun couldn't lie, he was enjoying this. None of them cared if someone was watching, because in that crowd of people, no one really cared what two guys did on a sofa. 

Started to feel like loosing air, Renjun broke the hot kiss and panted as his forehead rested on top of Jeno's. The brunette was also panting, but he managed to show a smirk. 

"See?" 

"What?" The blonde male panted as he backed away, but did not went off of Jeno. He ruffled his hair and he looked down at him. 

"We did make out after one drink."


End file.
